The Detective, The Wizards, And The Ninja
by Dalek Warrior
Summary: After the war Harry leaves the Wizarding World and becomes none other than Detective Marty Deeks. How will he react when a new program forces him to introduce eight of his pureblood classmates to the muggle world? This idea came to me and wouldn't shut up until I wrote it so I hope you enjoy it. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Detective, The Wizards, And the Ninja**

**Authors Note: Hi, thanks for clicking! I hope you enjoy it, just some quick notes for understanding. I know there are going to be issues considering how far out a crossover this is but I don't really care. If something doesn't make sense because of back story lines or something just ignore it, its what I do. **

Detective Marty Deeks of LAPD was currently driving a large, 10-seater, black van to the airport. He wasn't very much relishing the thought of picking up and housing these eight particular people from his past. As much as he sometimes missed magic and Hogwarts and the wizarding world in particular he had left for a reason. As he turned to look for merging traffic his golden hair shone from the light of the sun and he was reminded of how it had been black so long ago. The only familiar part of his appearance was his blue eyes; the rest of it had changed. He had used magic to cover his scars, fix his eyesight, and dye his hair blond and police training had wrought a complete change on his physique. The only people who would recognize him now were the Weasleys, Neville, Luna, and a few of Hogwarts' professors, he could only hope that these people would not expose his new identity.

The reason he was driving to the airport in the middle of the workday in an extended van was to pick up eight of his fellow classmates from Hogwarts…the purebloods anyway. The wizarding world had recently had an encounter with muggle forms of violence and had finally realized how out of touch they were with the reality surrounding them. So the minister of magic had begun a program to integrate wizards who were not aware of the muggle way of life by housing them with those who were. Over the next few days Marty, or Harry as he had been back in the day, was going to take them to work, show them around the city, and basically house them all in his one bedroom apartment…which he was not going to modify with magic.

Deeks hadn't used magic in years, with the exception of occasional defensive training with Ron. After the war his life had been so bad that he had left, changed his appearance, accent, past, and attitude and became the man he was now…LAPD Detective Marty Deeks holding the liaison position with NCIS OSP. To the wizarding world, well most of it, he had simply dropped off the face of the Earth. Somehow though, Minister Shackelbolt had found him and practically begged him to be a part of the project. Eventually he had been convinced, mainly because he wanted him out of his house so he could go get drinks with the team, guess it would sort of help him face his demons or something.

Hetty had already informed everyone at ops so that nobody would be surprised when eight random guests casually strolled through mission. And lucky for him Sam had arranged some SEAL tactical training examples, in which he had a bad feeling he would be the sacrificial punching bag, and Callen had volunteered to man the shooting range. Kensi, he had a feeling, would be probing his classmates for information, and enjoying watching him squirm to try to keep them under control. Nell and Eric would probably be running facial recognition to try to see if any of them are hidden drug dealers and Hetty would be popping up and scaring the hell out of everyone on a regular basis. God help him if they actually got a case.

A dozen thoughts a second were running through his mind as he parked and walked into the large airport clutching a white sign under his arm and checking that his badge was visible and his gun as safely concealed. After the normal hullabaloo of going through security with a gun he made it to the pick up center and raised his sign as people began to walk out of the terminal. He quickly spotted eight confused looking passengers who were barely hanging on as they drifted around like they were high on something. If they were he was definitely going to be taking some to get through these next few days, maybe he still had those pain pills from when he was shot…nah, Hetty would know and kill him if he tried. After a few minutes of his passengers looking around they spotted his sign and walked cautiously up to him.

"Is this sign a joke?"

Deeks looked down at his sign. It happened to read 'Eight confused passengers looking for a ride and a lightening bolt scar."

"No." He replied with a smirk, trying to see how far he could push Malfoy during the first two minutes of this hellish day.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Hannah Abbott stepped shyly forward, though she was half-blood she, as well as another of his wards Dean Thomas, had been raised in the wizarding world and were just as ignorant of the muggle one as the purebloods.

"Well now I'm known as Marty Deeks but you knew me as Harry Potter." He replied, inwardly cringing at how foreign his own birth name sounded.

"What?"

"That's you?"

"What happened man?"

"Please, lets continue this conversation in the car, if you'll just follow me. Once we're in a secure location we can talk." Marty replied, for once acting serious.

All eight people: Padma Patil, Draco Malfoy, Ernie Macmillan, Michael Corner, Cho Chang, Daphne Greengrass, Dean Thomas, and Hannah Abbot, looked at each other to which they all shrugged and picked up their bags and followed him out of the area. Luckily he was fortunate for security to recognize him upon their exit and not stop him for a gun inspection. After walking a few minutes they made it to his rental van.

"This is your car Potter."

"No Draco, this isn't my van. My car isn't big enough for everyone here. Note how I called you Draco, its nicer." Deeks replied somewhat sarcastically, he could swear he heard a snigger from his small crowd and he was slightly suspicious it was Cho.

He loaded everyone's bags in the back while everyone got on. He took his time getting into the drivers seat and locking the car before turning to face everyone.

"Look, I'm going to tell you guys what you'll need to know once we arrive at my place but in case we get stopped on the way there I'm going to give you a little bit of information. My name is no longer Harry Potter; it hasn't been since I was eighteen. Its Marty Deeks now, I'm a police detective with the Los Angeles Police Department but I work within NCIS or naval criminal investigative services as a liaison between the two agencies. The specific operations center I work with is the office of special projects although before joining I worked mainly undercover. According to my file I'm two years older than you know me, I went to an unknown boarding school in Scotland after I shot my abusive father non-fatally when I was eleven, there is a long and painful story behind that cover so please don't ask. And I own a dog named Monty. Any questions for now?" Deeks rambled out just slowly enough for them to understand.

"Um…. Why do you think we'll get stopped?" Ernie asked.

"In the line of work I'm in its always a possibility." Deeks answered non-descriptively.

He started the car and put it in reverse. Everyone behind him just looked at him confusedly and at the others very weirdly. They had obviously been expecting to see an exact replica of the Harry they knew.

"So, what do you guys want to talk about?" Marty asked casually.

"Why are you talking all weird like that?" Michael Corner asked.

"It's an American accent and part of my cover is that I've lived in California all my life so I've appropriately adapted my accent to that." He answered easily.

"What's all this cover for?" Cho asked curiously.

"To be honest the wizarding world was always putting me on a pedestal and that and the fact that I wanted a new life meant that I changed my history as I changed who I was so that nobody could find me." Deeks answered almost regretfully.

"We get it Marty." Dean replied leaning over the front passenger seat to flash him a smile.

"Thanks man, and put your seatbelt on." He laughed as all eight people looked confused at the fumbling device.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out soon." He chuckled.

The next twenty minutes passed in much the same fashion, with everyone talking collectively. It surprised him to find that Malfoy had changed quite a bit and had even abandoned the animosity towards him that they had had since the age of eleven. It was while they were debating the merits of muggle vs. wizarding music when Deeks started to realize a small black car with tinted windows was tailing him. Because of the traffic angles he couldn't make out the license plate. For the next two miles he took wrong turns and changed speed until he couldn't deny that they were tailing him. The car couldn't accompany more than four people with small caliber weapons, three if they're carrying something more serious. He was already close to both his house and mission and he didn't have the time to call back up and risk leading them to either location. He started to turn down an alley before raising his voice and directing orders to the people in the car.

"Listen, we're being tailed right now. I can't call for back up and risk leading them to mission. I need you all to duck below the window line and wait until I get back to get up. If I don't come back and they come for you then use magic, but otherwise keep the wands hidden."

They all started looking worriedly at him but followed the orders. The car skidded into place as he parked. He grabbed the gun from the small of his back and reached into the passenger seat glove compartment. His passengers watched in avid fascination as he quickly strapped his old LAPD police vest over his chest and grabbed an extra battery for his Beretta.

"Stay down." He instructed before exiting the car and running over to the edge of the warehouse he had parked in.

Despite his orders everyone was watching through the tinted glass. They were extremely confused by his actions, even more so when they saw him check the safety of his gun before raising it in front of him and stepping out into the open.

"LAPD, identify yourselves." He yelled forcefully.

Suddenly the wizards in the car saw him lower his gun and pull of his vest before raising him arms to either side in a questioning stance. He turned back to the car where he threw his extra rounds and vest into the passenger seat and told them it was safe to come out. It could have just been their ears but he sounded especially exasperated. They exited the car and saw him talking to a tall black guy and a slightly short brown haired, serious looking white male.

"Where the hell did you learn to tail someone?" Deeks asked.

" You should have known it was us." Sam reasoned.

"And how is that?"

"Our car." Callen answered simply.

"I couldn't make out the license plate because of the traffic." Deeks replied, his tone suggesting he was on his last straw and not to cross him today.

"Jeez man, did you miss your morning surf or something?' Sam asked. Deeks fixed him with a glare worthy of Hetty.

"Mind telling me why you were tailing me?" He asked angrily.

"Hetty's orders, she wanted to make sure you and your guests got home okay." Callen answered..

"Well isn't that dandy of her."

"Deeks, you nearly died cause you didn't alter your routine, picking up eight people in a huge black van makes you stand out and there was a high chance you could have been marked as an easy target." Sam reasoned.

"Wait I'm sorry, when did Potter nearly die?" Malfoy asked skeptically.

All three men turned to face him. They hadn't realized their conversation was being listened in on.

"Who's Potter?" Sam asked curiously.

"That's me…stupid nickname really, in school I was really into pottery." Deeks quickly saved. To his relief his classmates managed to keep a straight face though Callen had no qualms about laughing.

"You don't know about what happened?" Sam asked.

"I thought you kept in touch with your old classmates?"

"Um, not really, sort of always working wouldn't you say."

"Just tell me what happened my patience is waning." Malfoy demanded, his old pretentiousness coming out to play. Sam gave Deeks a look and Marty just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really give a shit what they knew or not anymore.

"Out of the four of us, including our other teammate who's still doing paperwork, Deeks was the easiest target cause he didn't alter his daily routine; it wasn't necessary when he worked with LAPD. He was shot twice in the chest by a hit man hired to land him in the hospital as to lure the rest of us out. Once we figured this out Kensi came to Callen and I cause we were supposedly walking in on a trap but Deeks figured out it was Kensi who was the target and being the idiot that he was managed to get to the entrance of the hospital in time to shoot the bastard trying to kill Kensi and land himself in the hospital for an extra week." Sam finished.

Deeks was afraid to look at the expressions on the faces of his old classmates. When he looked up he saw disbelief on Draco and Michaels faces, admiration filled Cho, Padma, and Hannah's, and the rest were looking at him with surprise clearly visible on their face. None of them knew what a gun was but they surmised from the conversation that it was pretty dangerous.

"Listen, we've got a ton of paperwork to do, you can last a mile on your own can't you." Callen asked.

"Yeah, go ahead, I got it."

"Oh and Deeks, good job spotting us, next time I'll be driving." Callen yelled back. He heard a muffled sound of pain which he had a feeling came from Sam knocking him over.

He watched them pull out before turning back to his eight new roommates.

"What does he mean 'shot?" Cho asked.

"Um." How does someone explain this? Deeks pulled out his gun and removed a bullet from the barrel.

"This is a gun and this is a bullet. When someone pulls the trigger the bullet comes out of the end and it will go through a person and it can kill and seriously wound you depending on how many times you are shot, where, and what caliber the bullet was." He explained, pointing to his visuals and feeling all the more like one of his professors.

"What were you shot with?" Michael Corner asked.

"I was shot once in the abdomen and once in the upper chest with .22 caliber bullets, which is a pretty small gun." Deeks answered professionally.

"Does that hurt?" Dean asked unabashedly.

"Yeah, hurts like hell. Luckily they get you hopped on some great pain meds pretty quickly." He answered, a slight grin on his face as he remembered how he felt on those pills.

"Come on, we should get to my place before my boss sends out a protective detail, well another one."

"Your boss is pretty protective." Daphne Greengrass spoke up.

"Yeah, she's like a ninja, she'll pop up anywhere and everywhere at any time. Just wait you'll see." He added when he saw them look at him with that 'yeah right' face.

They all piled back into the van and made their way back onto the freeway. Only a half hour and already the three-ring circus had begun Deeks thought. Half-hour down, got knows how many more to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Detective, The Wizards, And The Ninja: Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: I know this is small, more soon!**

The overcrowded van driven by Detective Marty Deeks and filled with eight of Hogwarts' alumni pulled into Deeks's apartment complex. Deeks sense of dread at this whole program only intensified, he was taking them to his house, this only spelled disaster. This was his safe haven after all, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Okay, we're here. Come on." He gestured with an ungraceful arm movement and exited the mini school bus somewhat sullenly.

His classmates made their way out of the van and grabbed their bags which Deeks was unloading. He quickly locked the car back up and led the herd to the entrance of the complex, the whole time ignoring the looks he was getting. His apartment was located on the second floor on the left wing; it used to be on the fourth floor but a few months after being shot he decided to be proactive and moved as many levels down as possible. It was hard climbing stairs in that condition, and letting Monty out at midnight was more convenient this way. No one spoke a word on the way up, content to exchange watchful glances and questioning stares. Deeks moved to the door labeled 14B and unlocked it and held the door open.

"Well don't just stand there. Come in."

Slowly his guests filtered in, led by shy Hannah Abbott and reared by a surprised Draco Malfoy. Deeks closed the door upon his entrance and threw his keys onto the island located in the small kitchen. His apartment was moderately sized and had one bedroom and one bath, as well as a small kitchen and living room. In the living room he had a long leather couch and two armchairs facing a modest flat screen tv and the kitchen was filled with take-out containers he hadn't had time to dispose of before running to the airport. The others were just standing there uncomfortably, before Deeks could say anything Draco interrupted the silence.

"This is where you live?" He asked incredulously, others seemed to reciprocate the question in their expressions.

"Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?" Marty answered back, slightly confused.

"The Potters are one of the richest families in the wizarding world, you should be living in a mansion!" Michael responded.

"Well I'd like to think I earned my money. There's also no need for me to live in any bigger an apartment, if one day I get married and have kids then I'll move but for now Monty and I are happy living here." He answered calmly.

"Speaking of that just let me get him."

Deeks left the main room and walked past the armchairs to a closed door, which they could only assume, was his bedroom. He pulled it open and a dejected looking dog came rushing out.

"Guys this is my dog Monty, he doesn't bite or anything but he does have PTSD so don't try to scare him." Marty warned.

"Your dog has PTSD?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah, he was a police bomb sniffing dog. Damn good one at that." Deeks answered.

"Anyway, I know this place is pretty small but two of you can take the bed if you don't mind sharing, one of you can take the couch, and the rest of you can conjure up some blow-up beds to sleep on. I don't care if you use magic in here just please don't alter anything or expect me to use it." Marty told them.

"I'll take the floor." Dean volunteered.

"Yeah me too." Hannah spoke up, politely nobody mentioned his aversion to magic being used on his apartment.

Soon it was decided that Padma and Cho would share the bed and Daphne would take the couch, the rest would share the floor. In no more than ten minutes they had all their beds set up and Ernie and Dean were fiddling with the tv, it was a bit hard finding space to step but they could at least all sit down now. Marty went around sharing small talk with them all as they asked about muggle things in his apartment. After explaining his safe, microwave, tv, surfboard, and ipod as well as defending his choice in music he found himself sitting on one of the beds situated on his living room floor while everyone started asking him some very personal questions.

"So, are you single?" Cho asked.

"Yes." Deeks answered back, there was once a time when he would have jumped at the question and been dating Cho in minutes but he wasn't remotely interested in that possibility any more.

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"I guess I've been holding out for someone, and the last relationship I had didn't go very well so I'd rather wait for this girl than date randomly until she's ready." Deeks answered, he was surprised by how much information he had given them; maybe catching up with them did have its merits.

"What went wrong?" Ernie asked, genuinely interested; despite their less than stellar relationship back in school Marty could tell he meant well now.

"I was dating my case officer for an undercover operation in the LAPD, her name was Jess Traynor. We weren't aware of this but our superior officer had been paying off some of the guys I was watching and they placed a bomb in her car. At the time I was unconscious getting sewn up by some veterinarian from an explosion placed in the car I was in but luckily I had stepped out for a second and wasn't too badly hurt. But I didn't get the chance to call her and warn her before it was too late." He answered, rather unsteadily toward the end. This conversation had brought up memories he had intended to keep buried.

"I'm so sorry Marty." Cho whispered, a few others responded with similar platitudes.

"Its in the past." He answered back, signaling that that topic of conversation was over.

"So, who's this girl you're holding out for?" Dean asked.

Marty grinned widely, just thinking of Kensi made him smile all the time now.

"That's a secret." He answered much to everyone's frustration.

The next hour or so passed with everybody sharing what was happening in their lives, who they had married, when their kids would start Hogwarts, etc. Eventually Marty ordered multiple different types of take-out and the evening was spent introducing the wizards to Thai, Chinese, and Italian take-out as well as America's Funniest Home Videos. At about eleven at night Deeks ordered everyone to bed because, quote, 'they' had work tomorrow. He was starting to actually look forward to their stay here; he enjoyed catching up with them and was thoroughly looking forward to Sam putting Draco in a strangle-hold during his SEAL training tomorrow, for old time's sake. With that thought he turned over in his makeshift bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Detective, The Wizards, And The Ninja: Chapter 3**

Waking everyone up that morning was an interesting experience. Despite the fact that they were all working citizens it seemed like jet lag had caught up with them. Deeks wasn't very animated either because he missed his morning surf due to his chaperone duties. He didn't want to go for a run and end up in the hospital again when he had eight clueless wizards sitting around his apartment. Add to the fact that they had to wake up super early to get everyone through his one shower and allow him time to cook a Hogwarts' worthy breakfast and they hadn't gotten very much sleep. After caffeinating a surly Draco and a depressed Dean and Padma he had everyone ready to go and interact with the muggle world of law enforcement. But before he left he had to do one last thing, he picked out his cell phone and dialed Hetty's phone number.

"Mr. Deeks, I trust that you and your guests are doing well." Hetty's voice crackled through the phone.

"Yes, we are. Thank you. I was wondering if I should be expecting another protective detail this morning?" He answered.

"No, I do not believe there is a protective detail on you. Mr. Hanna seems to be sulking since you spotted him."

"Okay, thanks Hetty." Deeks responded, then he turned to the others waiting to leave.

"Okay, we don't have a protective detail today. Everyone ready?" He asked.

After a round of yeses he led the charge out to the van and made the short ride over to ops. Everyone was getting along amicably and making small talk despite the tense start to their trip yesterday. Deeks parked the car in the small parking lot next to Sam's challenger and everybody got out, being careful to stow their wands. Marty had already gone over with them this morning his new identity and he was beginning to trust that they would take the necessary steps to protect it.

Without hesitation Marty led everyone into mission. Immediately the wizards were awestruck. They had been expecting cubicles and pencil pushers, not a Spanish Mission style veranda. They followed Deeks to the closest series of desks, three out of four of which were occupied.

"Hey team." Deeks called out, placing his bag on the last empty desk.

"We got a case?"

"Nope, and we already finished all our paperwork." Callen answered.

"You bring donuts?" Kensi asked.

"Nope, sorry. But I've brought guests." Immediately the team straightened up and glanced toward the outsiders.

"Guys you've already met G. Callen and Sam Hanna, and this is my partner Kensi Blye." Deeks told them, pointing at his partner.

"Team, this is Hannah Abbott, Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Ernie Macmillan, Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, and Draco Malfoy…my old classmates." Deeks finished, pointing at each person in turn.

"Nice to meet you." His team members started to say but were interrupted by a shrill whistle from the balcony.

"You hear the shrill, you know the drill." A blonde man with nerdy glasses yelled down at them before walking into a darkly lit room.

"What was that?" Draco asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Means we've got a case." Sam answered, getting up from his chair.

"Come on." Deeks told them exuberantly, bouncing up the steps to ops.

The large crowd entered ops and the wizards immediately knew they were out of their depth. A large plasma screen tv made up an entire wall and the two flanking walls were lined with high tech computers being manned by the blonde man they saw and a short brunette. In front of the screen a small woman was standing staring up at them. She walked right up to them,

"Welcome to the office of special projects. I understand the program you are in right now and value the education you are receiving, however, you are the first outsiders to enter these doors and I trust you will guard out secrets well." She said to them in a calmly scary voice.

All they could do was mumble their answers but she seemed satisfied with that response. She walked back up to the screen and gestured to the brunette.

"Ms. Jones, if you would."

"A dead Navy lieutenant by the name of Justin Saville just washed up on the beach about four miles north of here." She told them, bringing up a picture of both the lieutenant's ID and a picture of his dead body.

"He had been blown up by a car bomb and was then disposed of in the ocean."

"Why does this sound familiar?" Deeks asked no one in particular.

"It should." Hetty answered.

"The MO of this car bomb is a near perfect match to the car bomb that killed Jess Traynor and nearly killed you."

"That's not possible." Callen told her.

"Lazik is dead and so are all of his top runners." Callen countered.

"It appears not." Hetty finished.

Nell pulled up a photo of what must have been a nineteen-year-old boy, with a long scar running down his face.

"Meet John Lazik. His son." Hetty told them.

Deeks was shocked to say the least; he had never thought that the monster would have had a son. He hadn't believed him when he had said he was talking to his wife shortly before his cover was blown, guess he should have.

"He seems to be continuing in his father's footsteps. When Mr. Deeks was undercover he told me he thought that Lazik was smuggling underage girls, there is circumstantial evidence that shows his son has continued his legacy." Hetty told them.

"I've got to go back undercover don't I?" Deeks asked her.

"Yes."

"Okay, what is our plan here?" He asked.

"If we find his number we could call him and set up a meet with your alias. He can't have known you were a cop, everyone that was there when you were exposed is dead." Callen suggested.

"I believe Mr. Callen is correct, this is our best chance to get to the bottom of this smuggling ring. Ms. Jones, please find John Lazik's number, the rest of you should prepare." She finished and walked out proudly.

Deeks and his teammates just looked at each and then back to the wizards for a few moments. Eventually Deeks broke the silence,

"Well this is going to be interesting."

**Author's Note: More soon! Please review, I'll give you a cookie. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Detective, The Wizards, And The Ninja: Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: I don't remember a few things from the episode 'human trafficking' which this is loosely based off of, including any of the alias' so if something is wrong just ignore it once again. Can you tell I'm an expert at research?**

"I don't understand, what is going on here?" Malfoy asked.

Callen stepped up to the plate to explain; "Deeks is going to go undercover as one of his old alias's, Mark Smith, to gain enough trust with John Lazik to get him to reveal the location of his smuggling ring's activities.

"We'll be monitoring the situation close by in a surveillance van and will go in if any trouble starts." Sam continued.

"There will be a slight risk involved so you can either stay in the surveillance van or stay here, whichever you prefer." Deeks told them. To his immense surprise not one of them volunteered a protest at this prospect of danger; he knew they had their wands but this was unprecedented.

After seeing the nods of acceptance from all eight guests Kensi stepped forward, "Well lets get started then."

Two hours later and everything was in place. The meet had been set up in an abandoned warehouse not far from where John Lazik's father was killed, Deeks had brushed up on his alias, the surveillance van was stocked and ready, and they were all armed to the teeth…with the exception of Deeks who only carried a small concealable knife. Callen and Sam had even managed to put eyes and ears inside the warehouse before Lazik's men went to scout it out. Currently there were eleven people sitting uncomfortably in a cramped van waiting to see Deeks's car pull into the warehouse. The wizards were excited to see up close and personal the muggle form of law enforcement but were slightly scared of their host being badly injured.

To the team's disappointment, Lazik had shown up with eight people, two of who were doing a perimeter sweep; all armed with automatic weapons and Sigs. Add to the fact that they were almost half a mile away as to avoid be spotted and the chances of Deeks being hurt or killed were going up by the second. They knew that Marty thrived undercover, they had witnessed it in the MMA gym the first time they'd met, but the odds were not tilting in their favor.

Two minutes later they saw Deeks's car pull up. He was barely out of it before two of the security guys were roughly frisking him and he had four weapons pointed straight at his chest. After an agonizing thirty seconds the two men announced him clean and the weapons pointed downwards, luckily they hadn't found his knife…, which was basically his only means of survival now. Despite the fact that the eight outsiders of this operation had seen war they were surprised to see such blatant acts of violence without any provocation. The longer they watched the operation going down the more respectful they felt about Marty as well as more frightened at how this was going to end. They turned their attention back to the many angles displayed on the screens and listened to the crackly audio playing loudly throughout the van.

"What is it you wanted, Mr. Smith?" Lazik asked skeptically, but with an edge of something more twistedly malicious evident in his voice.

"I was going to work with your father before his death, I've been busy and only just heard about you taking over his…let's call it a 'practice'." Deeks answered back without hesitation, he was good at his job and he knew it.

"Is that so, why is it that I've never heard of you before?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe for the same reason your mother was never aware of your father's real job." Deeks countered, for a second he swore that Lazik would kill him then and there but after a moment the strain on his neck relaxed and he sounded calm once again.

"My mother became painfully aware of his practices when one of his debts came knocking on our door a few weeks after his death."

"I'm sorry about your loss."

"Me as well, but understand this. I continue this enterprise solely of my own choosing, not out of obligation to my father. He is the reason for her death, that debt gave me this scar." He said, pointing at his face, his gun hanging limply by his side. Deeks mastered the impulse to grab it and get to safety.

"Well I always thought your father was a jackass too but it was a paycheck." Deeks told him bluntly, this sentence seemed to earn him John's trust. It seemed too easy, but then again he was a kid…it shouldn't have to be hard.

"I like you, you know I might have a job you could do. There is a small branch of this company that is slightly behind on delivery. You could fix that, if it works out then I'll consider giving you a permanent place here."

"That sounds great, where is this branch I'm supposed to be fixing?" Deeks asked, making sure to sound relieved at the offer and genuine in his question.

Lazik studied his face for a moment before deciding to divulge the information, "Go down to Panama City, there you will meet a man by the name of Omar Jimad. He is the head of that branch. Motivate him. Get him to get the girls to the warehouse on 357th East Monacaton Street uptown. Once that is done I will decide based on your performance whether you have a place here."

"Sounds like a good an offer as any. I'm looking forward to business with you Mr. Lazik." Deeks answered with a small grin, stepping forward to shake hands.

Everything had gone according to plan and Lazik and himself were making their leave when luck seemed to abandon Deeks. The two men checking the perimeter came back to secure Lazik's leave and to his chagrin the larger of the two men he had put in prison for three years for domestic assault. Even worse, the man recognized him. Before he had the time to grab his knife for some form of protection he was pushed against the wall and a barrage of punches were delivered to his ribs in a quick succession.

Immediately Kensi, Sam, and Callen were out of the car and running to the warehouse, leaving eight dumbstruck wizards behind. They stared in horror as Deeks was being horrible beaten and could do nothing to help. After another minute of being beaten the men released Deeks and he fell to the floor in a heap, curling in on his chest. His ribs felt like they were on fire and his head was pounding, he was definitely doing to need some alcohol to treat this. Before he could catch his breath Lazik had him up against the wall with a knife to his throat.

"You didn't inform me that you were a cop." He whispered evilly, dangerously close to stabbing Deeks right in the neck.

"Well it wouldn't really be conducive to an informative conversation it I told you now would it?"

That comment earned Deeks a small cut along his neck. Not enough to hurt badly but enough to bleed. Marty could tell that this could be his last moment, but at the same time that comment popped into his head a loud shot rang out and Lazik dropped to the ground cradling a bloody knee.

Suddenly his teammates entered the battlefield carrying extensive weaponry yet not outnumbering Lazik's men. Kensi quickly threw him his Beretta and he took cover behind a nearby pillar. The people in the surveillance van watched in fascination as each person rose from their cover to outshoot their enemies. In under a minute the warehouse was quite except for the sound of Lazik's cries. The team came out from their cover and handcuffed him while awaiting the ambulance to take him to the hospital. Kensi walked over to Deeks quickly.

"Are you all right?" She asked concerned.

"Never better, except the ribs…they've seen better days." Deeks joked, Kensi took this as a good sign; a joking Deeks is a healthy Deeks, figuratively speaking. The wound from his neck had stopped bleeding and his breathing seemed to be improving.

After a half hour of securing Lazik in the ambulance, overseeing the team cleaning the crime scene, informing Hetty of the smuggled girls' location, and Deeks forcibly having his ribs taped up all four of the team members made the trek back to their spy van. Upon arriving, Deeks was greeted by eight stunned faces.

"What?" He asked jokingly, he knew what but he wanted to enjoy this.

"You were nearly just killed, your all beaten up, there are seven dead people in there, and you're like…you're like James Bond." Ernie practically yelled out.

At the James Bond comment Kensi, Sam, and Callen all roared with laughter.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up. Next time, you guys get to undercover in the crazy psychopathic smuggling ring. Makes me miss Melissa and Justin."

Kensi punched him hard in the arm. "Yeah, I miss your pancakes hubby." She drawled sarcastically.

With that comment Callen and Sam went to the front of the vehicle and started driving everyone back to ops. Looking around at the faces of his old classmates Marty was surprised to see that they were filled with respect and admiration.

Once back at ops and changed into less bloody clothes, Deeks was sitting around with his old classmates and team sharing funny stories. To his dismay, the story of the fight between him and Draco in the bathroom back in sixth year was told, although moderated of course. Which then prompted him to tell the story of Draco being attacked by Buckbeak, a very large, and very feral dog. After the laughter had died down and Callen was telling everyone about the bar fight Hetty had gotten into at the cowboy bar on Sunset, Draco got up and gestured to Deeks. He followed suit and they went into a secluded corner of mission.

"Look, I know we had our differences in the past. But what I saw today, what we saw.. was truly impressive. We always knew you had a hero complex but we'd never seen how far you were willing to go to keep people safe. And what I'm trying to say is…I'm glad to have done this Marty. I'm glad I gotten to know the new you." Draco told him, Marty saw in his eyes that what he said was true and he was touched.

"This goes for all of us, I just volunteered to say it."

"I'm glad you did Draco. It's been nice to get to know you as well, all of you." Marty told him honestly.

And he did genuinely feel that way. Marty had thought this program would destroy him but instead he found himself relishing the company of his old friends and the new ones too. He got to show a small portion of the wizarding world what he had become and that felt great, like he wasn't hiding anymore. He looked Draco in the eye and they both nodded brotherly at each other, understanding the meaning of it, it was the 'it's been really great and all but this emotional gushy moment never happened' glance. Taking this whole day in his stride Marty and Draco walked back to the team and spent the rest of the night telling stories and drinking beer.

When the time came to say goodbye to everyone at the airport two days later Deeks felt a lump form in his throat. He had grown attached to everyone again. Giving the guys a quick pat on the back and the girls a friendly hug they made their goodbyes, their actions expressing more than words. Watching them walk down the terminal Marty felt a sense determination hit him, knocked away the sadness. The moment before the door closed Malfoy called back to Deeks,

"Your secret is safe with us Marty." He yelled with a genuine smile before the door closed behind him.

Marty just smiled back at the closed door for a moment before turning around and exiting the airport, fueled by his new determination. He may not have the wizarding world anymore but he wasn't going to be alone. Putting his car in drive he road down the familiar streets to Kensi's house, he wasn't going to live with any more regrets.

He knocked on her door quickly. She opened it wearing a slim tank top and sweats with her hair pulled back into a high ponytail, and Marty didn't think she had ever looked more beautiful. Throwing all caution to the wind he pulled her lips to his and kissed her like there was no tomorrow, it was him and her and the world was far away. To his relief she kissed him right back, their tongues danced the flirtatious movement they had been yearning for for so long. When the time came for them to breathe he pulled back hesitantly and looked deep into her eyes. She had a smile on her face and breathed out one sentence before pulling him into a deep kiss that lasted the night.

"Well it's about time."

**Author's Note: Its done! Yay! Hope you all enjoyed it, please leave a review…they're like caffeine to me. **


End file.
